stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RahadyanS
Thanks! RahadyanS 20:27, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Hello Hey, I see you made it over. (Ed) -- 18:45, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey! RahadyanS 16:08, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Previewing Edits Hi there! Just a reminder to hit "Preview" your edits before you "Save" them; that keeps multiple edits from clogging up the page. Thanks! :-) --TimPendragon 21:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) : I'm sorry. Thanks for the advisory. RahadyanS 21:18, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::No need to apologize. It's not something most people think about until someone points it out. No worries, mate. :-) --TimPendragon 21:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks! To all of the editors and admins for their patience in dealing with my sometimes overeager entry writing... I'll try to be more and more careful and preview before saving. RahadyanS 20:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Reminder to self Write all entries in the past tense. I keep finding that I have to go back and change them from present to past. Ack :/ RahadyanS 15:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Do not put hardcopy-only references under external links. >Embarrassed< RahadyanS 13:49, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Contributor of the Month NP. Just giving credit where credit's due. 22:21, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks very much to everyone who nominated me for Contributor of the Month! --RahadyanS 15:36, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Link template Hey there! I figured you'd probably get tired of writing out Star Trek: Shadowstar Station, so I wrote a template that should make it easier. Type and you'll get: : Hope that helps! :-) --TimPendragon 23:28, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :That's very cool. Thank you! Best wishes to you and yours for the holidays and New Year!!! RahadyanS 02:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :FWIW, I agree with your assessment re COTM -- let me get up to speed and used to the formatting (some of which is different from regular Wikipedia) and I'll be worthy of the honor. :D Best to all of you! RahadyanS 22:24, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Not a problem helping Not a problem helping... I've been to Denpasar, Bali and Indonesia quite a few times and the place holds a special place in my heart (especially Sanur, Legian and Kuta for various reasons) so I am happy to help educate others on it! Hope you and your loved ones have a happy holiday season too! :) --usscantabrian 21:49, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm half Indonesian and half Filipino, though born and bred in the US. Haven't been to Indonesia in 20 years and the Philippines in 36 years. I'll make up for those lapses later in the decade, though! RahadyanS 22:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Star Trek Excelsior, etc... I was gonna mention that this and the Year Four comics articles you've been putting up would be appropriate for Memory Beta. I think they already have an ST: Excelsior article, but there's always stuff to add there. They're a good bunch, too. When you see material from the novels on this wiki, it's generally stuff that's been referenced or used in fanfic, or are major enough to warrant a mention in an article. I use Belle Terre a lot in my fiction and RPGing, so there are things like that here. No worries. :-) --TimPendragon 20:06, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks very much for the information and especially the patience! :) RahadyanS 20:38, 25 December 2007 (UTC) As I transition to 2008 Before I write much more, I'm going to familiarize myself further with policies of this wiki. Something I should have done at the outset... :/ RahadyanS 00:39, 27 December 2007 (UTC) allied/threat Capitalize both or neither, not just one (e.g., Hospital ship). RahadyanS 21:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Ack For someone who's sick, I've certainly been active on this wiki all day. Off to bed. RahadyanS 05:38, 6 January 2008 (UTC) No problem No problem, happens to all of us occassionally. Oh, and Happy New Year to you to (-: --The Doctor 10:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Urgent help required Hi RahadyanS. I wonder if you would be able to solve a little problem that has been found on Memory Beta. We have the , the ship which was mentioned in , but no class or registry was mentioned in the film. However, sometime ago sometime applied the and NCC-631 registry to the ship, which after doing some searching revealed the information that the Shepard was a vessel. However, while the class name is from FASA sources, which are licensed and permitted on Memory Beta, it has come to light that the Shepard being listed as a Gagarin with that registry maybe from a fan publication, possible Starfleet Dynamics. Sorry for the long windedness, but I suppose my question would be, was the class or registry applied to the Shepard in a licensed publication (e.g. FASA) or a fan publication? I only asked because you put up the article here. Any help would be appreciated (-: --The Doctor 08:29, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll see what I can find out. --RahadyanS 10:26, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it's from or . I'll ask AlexR, whose knowledge of Trek tech far exceeds mine. --RahadyanS 10:30, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help on this. I did a quick search on Google but was only able to find the ship name and registry on a couple of sites including the STEU and Memory Beta, so I'm at a loss. --The Doctor 13:44, 24 January 2008 (UTC) welcome templates To welcome people, please use the template, or if the user's working under an anonymous IP. Thanks. 20:36, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I misunderstood. I thought that the templates were for the admins, while nonadmins could just say hi. --RahadyanS 21:23, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Game plan for February 2008 Cut down on creating new entries and focus more on cleaning up old ones by adding templates where necessary, rewriting of some of the older ones from December. --RahadyanS 13:04, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Star Fleet Battles dates conversion I have assumed that Y0 = 2111 CE. --RahadyanS 15:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Note/question Left a note for you. 10:51, 4 February 2008 (UTC) A word about templates Do you realize, instead of creating all those similar reference templates which aren't really necessary (and adds more to an already sizable mess of templates) -- SF01Genealogy, SF02Genealogy, etc. -- you can simply do one all-purpose template using the variables as variables? 19:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :I didn't know that. I'll fix them ASAP. --RahadyanS 20:13, 4 February 2008 (UTC) At the above, I assume you meant speedy-delete the template, not the page? 03:13, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Same for ? 03:15, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Yep, the template. Thanks! --RahadyanS 03:19, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Apology re Template for ships I looked at the history and apparently I accidentally deleted the Trekmania ships without realizing it. I suspect that might have happened while I was on a dislup connection. In any case, my apologies and I'll be more careful in the future. -RahadyanS 13:28, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :No worries. I did wonder why you would remove all those ships and but leave "[[Trekm" at the bottom of the template, well mystery solved. – 13:54, 17 February 2008 (UTC) LTNS Been a while since I was active here. Will get back into the swing of things after 01 May. --RahadyanS 20:02, 23 April 2008 (UTC) subclass starships Do you happen to have (and/or can you scan, and upload) images of the "subclass" starships you've referenced? (Like the ''Endeavour''-subclass ''Constellation II'', ''Farragut II'', etc.) Would be cool if we could get those on here. Thanks! 05:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :They're in an edition of Ships of the Star Fleet, I think. Let me see if I can find them. I haven't been on this site in several months. RahadyanS 12:29, 20 July 2008 (UTC)